User talk:Metalman88
Welcome Hello everyone And welcome to my userpage. Basicly am here to get a bit better with some art and creation skills as a hobby from time to time. I plan for no recolours to be made unless I require specific body parts for it, apart from that most of my work will be pencil and paper transfered to the computer and made with programs suchs as paint and photoshop. As always with me am a guy that likes feedback so feel free to coment on any of my work as it helps me to improve each picture I draw over time. Also should you see me in chat Be aware I am a guy that loves a good laugh, however should I cross the line please make me aware and I will appologise for any offence caused and please take my humor with a pinch of salt. Heres my frist one but a little updated Ivys words ''I plan for no recolours to be made unless I require specific body parts for it, '' Even if you need to do that, you won't be able to, t'is against the rules |D Also, don't use categories like Badass, and Cool or Not a recolour, they aren't necessary. FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL!!!! 15:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) My words Ok so I made a mistake thanks for telling me I will remember that however. It would be nice if you said please and thank you, Manners cost nothing and makes things sound less rude. however am being a little bitchy so I'll take it on the chin and go with FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL!!!! Also to note anything I say is not ment as an offence my humor can be harsh so please tell me if i over step the line again I will appologise for it. Thanks How are ye doin Hey metal just checking on you. seeing how your doing. I know yesterday was a bit hectic =/ but it was a common misunderstanding-it happens in the world. I just hope your feeling better now and I believe ivy forgives you, she told me she was mainly pissed at muppet because this dispute has been going between him and her for a while now, muppet just doesn't know when to stop -.-; he might even lose his place as my friend on my page if he keeps this up. but you're cool man ;D I think everything's settled now =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 13:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi metal ^^ i wanted to say that i really appreciate that you wanna draw my charas, but i am changing the info of them, and they cant be added... i am really sorry :( Hi metal i just wanted to show you what i think of that comic you drew..... ITS SUCKS FREKIN HORSE JICK THATS WHAT ITIS! I HATE THAT THING SO MUCH I WANNA JUMP A FREKIN COW!! Thank you..... Yourse truly.. L.E.E Hey...Metal? If you're good at animating...you should make some shorts with anyone willing to have their fancharacter in a short. Hurricaden (talk) 01:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Hurricaden lol sorry bro ^^; i left as soon as i made my last edit-my bad xD Carefulspoon (talk) 05:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors_2:_Revenge_of_the_Nega-Wisps Would you like one (or more) of your characters to be in my game? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) (talk) 17:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Gumball's mom, Nicole, is a little bit on the insane side xD the main reason she's muh favorite character lol ^^ Carefulspoon (talk) 20:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL HELLO MATE HAY THEREEEEEEEEEEEEE lol hello how's life so far? :P I had only just realised you returned on the day I left to go camping (woops), so I thought I might tell ya where I've been. Well, nowhere except camping XD. Bit of 4 wheel driving and some fishing and havin' bbqs mainly, playin some card games too and such. BUT NOW IM BACK SO, I'll run away from Lord Faceless Metal now. ;-;. (lol Lozza you crazy woman) LozzaLolzor (talk) 04:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Say Hai Bess and Sasha BTW, THIS IS LORD METAL'S NEW SAYING. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zt_QvFsEA98 It's just the voice....I know it's him! 8D LOL, Hope to talk to ya again soon, hooray for the weekend! LozzaLolzor (talk) 07:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) HECK Yeah! 8D That looks great! I can't wait till its all finished! ☯Samuel9248☯ 21:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Eliot's costume I tried to find a screenshot or pic of him wearing the costume for the thing your doing,but I couldn't fine any,so all I can do is describe it like I did on the chat.Dark grey shirt with British flag design, black pants and brown shoes.That's the best I can do,so so sorry I couldn't find an actual pic. Request Metal,I have a drawing request (I really don't care how long it takes to finish it,as long as I get it before 1/1/2013) can you make a drawing of Connor,with his head against a tree,crying? His skin that is touched by the tears should steam.... just thought I'd mention that. This will be the last drawing of Connor I ask you to do (Until something else big comes up with him.) I am the bot with the adorable face. Ready to shoot you in your place. RP Request hey metal i was wounderin if you could draw a pic for me and hynoid142 Were doin an rp were ou two fan character meet and join together The idea for th pic is that my character clash to be in a sonic adventures pose and hynoid character is going to be oin a pose that sonic does on the fron of the case for sonic generations haithar C: - LOOK OUT! PLASTIC TREE! ITS FLOWERPOT hey metal bro c: i know ur on runescape nowadays xD so i doubt you'd come across this soon (or anytime idk lol) ive been kinda slack to do anything productive or such. heck i went to playing wow lol and LoL (teh game derp). finished AC3 and been playing warhammer demos lol. whenever i got on a computer, the chat just seemed empty .-. thats probably why you didnt see me on much well, in the next few days, (or january, if im unlucky lol) we'd get around 4 laptops in this household (my god, thats a serious amount lol o.o, include the 2 school laptops that will return to me and muffin next year.) ive been just demotivated, although i still kept in mind my own story. (more onto thinking of what to create with concept designs, art wise) sorry if my typing is crap. :L, its 3:32am here xD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 17:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC)